UA's Staff Karaoke
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Present Mic got to convince his co-worker Shouta Aizawa to go to karoke. Inviting more of their fellow heroes, and with some drinks near the end of the party. Adults need to catch a break every once in a while.


**Credits:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia—** **Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Cover— N/A (because there's no image except my profile pic.)**

 **Fan art/Inspiration/Writing prompt—** **sqribble** **on Tumblr (Thanks a bunch!)**

 **Story plot—** **FandomSupporter15 (Hi)**

 **[WARNING: Long author's note at the end of the story, for good reasons and explanations.]**

* * *

"Come on Aizawa!" Present Mic continues whining to his hero collegue. "What's wrong with some karaoke?!"

"Many things...starting with your voice, without your quirk!" The tired man yells at the blonde with agitation in his voice. "Besides, you must be tone deaf if you never notice how bad you can sing."

"Come on~! I can sing pretty good! And it's about time we let ourselves be free from work! A couple of drinks and songs will do the trick! And—And—And—"

" _And_ what?!"

"They got really comfy couch in each of their room!"

Both of them stopped due to Aizawa sudden halt. Present Mic flinch at the stop, and lean forward so he can turn his head around to meet a pair of tired eyes.

"Aizawa?"

'I could probably take a nap there. If what Mic is saying about the couches is true...'

"Who else is coming?"

"No. 13, Recovery Girl, Cementoss, Midnight, the principle..."

"Alright, let's go. No need for more people in one room."

"Seriously?!" The blonde is surprise about his tired collegue agreeing to something more social to his liking. Usually Aizawa would instantly reject his invitation and head home. But right he's really happy that all the heroes are gonna be having a good  
time.

"Let's go to the karoke quickly so we can get a good room!"

"Why? It's a school night. No student would be coming here anyway."

The two were able to get the room farthest away from the entrance and the farthest end of the hall full of the other rooms. Present Mic texted everyone that they'll be sharing the bill for the food and drinks and the cost of the room itself.

"This is gonna be great! We're gonna be singing til we'll be coughing out blood!"

"That's seriously gross, Mic."

They both received a text from the different guests saying what time they'll be coming or that their already at the front door, and asking which room they're in.

The room was pretty simple of three couches, a couple of remotes to select songs, a TV screen for displaying lyrics or for a colorful background, and a table in the center of the room with a couple of microphones on it.

The first one here is No. 13. Wearing her quirk costume. Not exactly, but she came into the room with her black pixie bob haircut, green eyes, and her small smile greeting the two men. Wearing a puffy white winter coat, a thin black turtleneck sweater  
underneath, white skinny jean, a pair of black tied combat boots, and she brought her purse.

"The winter sure is heartless in Japan." She picks up a light topic as she sat down.

"You're not wearing your costume?" Present mic picks up an observation.

'But her outfits is pretty similar...' Aizawa picked up an observation as well.

"You kidding me? My costume is too puffy to enter a small room like here." No. 13 let out a light laugh. "Even though it's winter right now, I practically would die in my costume here, and it's hard to sing with a large helmet blocking the mic."

"That's true." The MC hero agree as he is wearing his hero costume but he removed his speaker equipment and put it to the side.

Soon entered Midnight. Wearing her casual clothes of a black long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue winter vest, black slacks, and her hair is in a ponytail along wearing one accessory of modern glasses.

"I see that I'm not too late, am I?" The sleek woman asked. "Oh, No.13. It's rare seeing you out of your costume."

"I only wear it at the school and when duty calls."

and so the two women began their own conversation.

Aizawa on the other hand was smiling at a plan he hatched just now.

'Good. With Midnight here, I can ask her if she use her quirk on me and I can easily get some rest. And possibly with me in a slumber, I could possibly block out Mic's awful singing.'

"Alright, how about when the next person come, we'll begin this karoke partay~!"

"Sounds like the plan." The short black-haired woman agree.

And speak of the devil! Another have arrived, and it's the U.A principal Nedzu.

"Good evening everyone!" The instructor greet with such politeness and joy. "As I came near the door, I heard when the next guest comes that when we start the party?"

"Correct Nedzu! Now let's get started!"

"Psst. Midnight." The dark brunette signal the woman to his attention. "Think you can use your quirk on me? I could really use some sleep later."

"You serious?" She gave the man next to her a look of _you-can't-be-serious?_ "Us adults need to have some fun!" She drape her arm around Mr. Aizawa's shoulder (who's not very pleasing with this) and her lips stretch to a mischievous grin. "You need  
to relax and let loose!"

'What I needed was sleep!' Mentally yelling at the +18 heroine through glaring eyes.

Let the karoke party begin!

 **Midnight (?) - Palette by Yuyoyuppe (English Lyrics by Nano)**

 _Words are drowned in tears you shed_

 _there beneathe your laughter_

 _paint the vision there inside_

 _with emotions of the palette in my mind_

 _please distinguish me_

 _The color overflows_

 _I pray that you will save me now_

 _I fall away_

Her voice sounded so angelic and the high notes were on pitch, which doesn't sound like a screeching bird. It perfectly matches with the song even though originally Nano lowered the high notes to an alto part for her voice to sing perfectly without straining.

Everyone in the room are in awe of Midnight's beautiful voice. Mr. Aizawa almost fell asleep, well he shut his eyes, but still listen to the song til the end.

The woman got every rights to be named hero Midnight. Sleeping gas quirk plus angelic voice for lullabies, a combination for the best sleep in need.

And when the song ended. Everyone gave the spectacled woman applause and praises.

"So who's next?"

The tired man smile as he actually got some good shut eyes. Looks like he didn't need the woman to use her quirk on him. He might actually make it through the night with everyone.

"I would like to try!" Nedzu raised his paw up. Some cheers went around the room for the white fur principal.

"All right pricipal!"

"Good luck on the mic!"

 **Nedzu (Jerry Jewel) - Okiku Arigatou by Sunset Swish! (English lyrics by LanceChui)**

 _As these tears are flowing endlessly, so presently,_

 _I could barely see, your smiling face in my memory,_

 _Every time I cried, I had realized how you've made my life a whole,_

 _But through everything; anything,_

 _I couldn't bring, myself to tell you my feelings;_

 _Thank you from the bottom of my soul!_

The whole hero of U.A staff have known the animal principle to be very calm, even in most troublesome situations. And this song perfectly match him since the instrumental is pretty mellow and not over-powering the singer.

When his song ended. Polite applause went around and the staff shower the principal in praises.

"That's a pretty mellow song you pick, Nedzu."

"It was really sweet."

"What was the name of that song you chosen? I like to download that to my phone."

"You guys are too kind." The singer smile brightly. "So who's next?"

Then Present Mic's phone vibrated.

"Looks like Cementoss and Recovery Girl won't make it. Bummer..."

Eraserhead is secretly happy. 'The less people, the quicker I can head home soon.'

"I guess I'm going now." No. 13 volunteer as she begin standing up from her seat, and head over to the microphone's location.

"Give it your all!"

 **No. 13 (Morgan Berry) — Fearless by Morgan Berry**

 _Take this broken part of me._

 _And give me peace so I can breath._

 _And give me strength to carry on._

 _On my own I'm not that strong._

 _But you make me fearless._

 _I'm fearless._

Who knew the space woman have a powerful voice. Powerful but not forceful, and yet it's still filled the audiences' ears with heartfelt emotions. Blowing everyone away by the voice who's usually behind a huge helmet and muffled speaker.

"DAMN! That was some voice you got hidden in you! Is that another supernatural quirk you're hiding from us?" The other heroine praised with a sly smirk on her lips and walk over to the astronaut heroine to drape an arm around her shoulder in a sister-like  
manner.

"Midnight, please..." No.13 smile sheepishly with pink blushes dusting her cheeks. Putting the microphone back in its original place as they made their way to her seat, getting off the stage.

"Guess iiiiiiittt~~ MY TURN!" The host of the party happily sang his announcement in being the next " _spotlight_." Holding his hands out in the typical rock star way with his pinkies, pointers fingers, and thumbs stretch out. A huge smile spreading  
wide, almost touching his ears.

'Oh hell no!' Aizawa instantly got up from his seat. 'I need to make an excuse before hearing his screeching!' He and Mic have been friends since their first year of U.A back in their days, and he knows the blonde taste in music very well.

Any song that involve unnecessary screeching or... "Sha na na na na na neee neee"

But everyone stop when all U.A staffs heard the door knob clicking. All eyes on the door of who is the person on the other side...

"I'M HERE!"

'GODDAMMIT NO!'

"AND I BROUGHT GIFTS FOR EVERYONE!" Toshinori, or in this super human form, All Might walk through the door with his iconic smile and some package of canned drinks.

"What a surprise to see you man." Surprising the host of the U.A staffs karaoke. "I thought you be sleeping in your home or fighting another crime?" It truly did, fore he didn't even invite the scrawny guy, assuming what the rocker hero said.

And on cue, Toshinori revert back to his original form. "Well I received a text from Nedzu, and I thought some singing could do me some good. So I came here but made a quick stop to the store to bring these for everyone." He begin coughing some blood  
in his mouth.

"I'm glad you came. But you don't need to make such a big entrance." The animal greeted and lightly scold his colleague.

"I'm gonna be heading to the restroom." He got up and left the room.

"Aizawa, bro really?" There's was no answer but a closed door.

"Don't take it wrong Toshinori. You know how he is with social gathering." No. 13 carefully remind him about their colleague's dislikes.

"Not too worry." He insisted with a smile, knowing him and Eraserhead don't see things exactly eye-to-eye. But nonetheless they're co-workers, so they'll get along at some point. "Anyway, you guys seem to a little parch. Drinks on me!" He happily announce  
as he raise the package of canned drinks.

While in the restroom the somewhat anti-social hero is washing his hands and hatching a plan. Now that the big hero is here, he should just head home. Aizawa needs some sleep hours, but he already got some good rest during Midnight's performance, so he  
really can't sleep. He frown at this when his exhaustion is nowhere to be useful in this situation to make an excuse to leave the building.

"Maybe I'll check the room first, before making my decision." He mutter as he exited the restrooms.

The moment he open the doors to meet the other U.A staffs.

Biggest mistake of the night.

"HEEEEELLLLL YEAHHH!" Midnight sighed in relief as she finished her third can of, what appeared to be beer.

No.13 is just smiling like a crazy person, Present Mic is drunkenly making guitar noise, Toshinori is carelessly chatting with the principle who was laughing uncontrollably.

'Nedzu— You too?!' He surprise to see his boss being drunk and calmly not tolerating the alcohol. Almost having the same behavior as he would drink tea, minus the crazy laugh.

"Aizawa~!" All the staff sang his name. Some people slurred while others hiccup between syllable.

'Wrong choice...!' Seeing that most of the U.A staff are drunk from the package of beer the antenna blonde brought. And all eyes on the shaggy hair man when he opened the door.

He mentally panick as he try to escape. But a hand caught his shoulder and squeeze it to get a good grip.

He turn a little scared when he saw Mic with a sly smile and his sunglasses crooked.

"You haven't sang annnything, yet~!" He complain as in the other hand he was holding a can of beer. "Me and *hic* All Might already went~. Now IT's YOUr turn~!"

Soon everyone agree with a complaints or shouting "boos" at him.

"Come bro~. It just liike the old timeeess."

Aizawa thought this carefully as he see some beer cans untouch on the table. He honestly want to head home, but it would be a boring night. But he knows he's gonna get an annoying headache the next morning if he stays. Then again it's rare that he and  
his colleagues can catch a break from teaching at the school, and heroes work.

He won't admit it. But he sigh deeply as he took a can off the table and chug the content in less than 30 seconds.

"Ahhh. HELL TO IT!" He announce loudly with a raise empty can in his hand. Everyone cheer for the man who decided to stay.

 **Shouto Aizawa (Alex Organ/Alexander Moran) — Why Can't We Be Friends by WAR**

 _Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends_

 _I seen ya around for a long long time  
I really remember you when you drank my wine_

Even though the singer is a little buzzed. His vocal was monotone as the song is mainly the chorus of "Why can't we be friends." He slightly sway from left to right as he getting into the music.

Midnight (still drunk) happily sang along, moving in the same swaying motion in her seat as the singer. Soon Mic got the message and joined in, then No.13 did the same, and everyone else join the fun.

Mic join on the stage and drape an arm around the monotone singer's shoulders, and everyone did the same. Arm in arm, smiling and swaying still happily and carelessly drunk, and singing the last chorus all together.

 **Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends  
Why can't we be friends**

After they all calmed down and the alcoholic intoxication have mostly gone away, enough for everyone to drive safely home. They waved goodbye and seeing each other at work.

* * *

 **That's all for this one-shot! Thanks for reading and I haven't really updated my other stories. Hope you guys like another behind the scenes heroes one-shot! And now you know what other heroes do in their spare time before or after hero works, school work, etc.**

 **Also I just found almost all the heroe's real name... But I'm gonna stick with the hero names instead because it's easier for me and some other people who just join the fandom.**

 **And to explain some parts:**

 **\- All songs have that been written and credited are all English cover or original songs.**

\- **All cast mentioned are from Funimation, which Morgan Berry does voice No. 13, which makes that character female. So all the description I written about her is my guess/headcanon if No.13 is officially female.**

 **\- (So far) Morgan Berry and Jerry Jewell are really good singers. She is known as the Unknown Somgbird on YouTube. And he sang a ED for Detective Conan English dubbed (ED 4).**

* * *

 **Afterwards:**

The next day almost all the staffs of last night have to make a pit stop to the nurse's office. Recovery Girl instantly got out the asprins, two for each of the pro heroe's that stopped by.

"Guys had fun last night?" The sweet old lady asked each of the staff who came to her office, receiving the same story butfrom different points of view.

Which they actually need more than just headaches from the hangover.

Today was U.A's assembly gathering. All students are in their seats and all staffs on stage.

"WELCOME ALL STUDENTS TO OUR ANNUAL ASSEMBLY~!" Present Mic excitedly greet everyone in his costume and hero gear to enhance the volume of his voice.

Everyone endure it since all the slick blonde man have to do was the morning greeting. But they couldn't help but wince at the volume.

Aizawa didn't just wince, he glared darkly at him through his tired eyes and dark circles.

'HOW ARE YOU NOT GETTING A HUGE HANGOVER RIGHT NOW?!'


End file.
